They are stupid or ?
by Moekko
Summary: Mereka bodoh banget! Iya, mereka! Mereka yang kumaksud adalah Teto,Miku dan Kaito. Mau aja sahabatan sama aku! Tapi, kenapa aku mau ikut dalam geng persahabatan mereka ya?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! Ini aku, author baru! Makasih sudah mau membaca fic pertamaku yang sangat amatiran ini! Moga-moga kalian menyukainya.

.

.

disclaimer: Voca punya Yamaha dan Crypton future media, so, Voca is not mine.

.

.

**Siang itu di SMA Higashi...**

Neru POV.

Haah.. Haaah... Dari tadi aku ngos-ngosan gara-gara 'mereka'.Wehehehe,mereka mau ngejar aku sampai kemana? Aku ada diatas pohon dan mereka dibawah kebingungan mencariku. Yah sudahlah, aku buka aja dulu akun twitterku. Uh.. Aku tulis beberapa hal aja deh.

**Neruichi**

munyaknya ay dikejar-kejar monster penggila Negi dan roti perancis itu. Setidaknya aku ada diatas pohon.

Ya' aku sudah memencet tombol untuk dikirim ke twitterku.

** ding ding!**

Owala, kupikir hpku yang bunyi sekalinya handphone si twin tails itu. Heh, apa dia nggak marah pesan dari (mungkin) temannya dilihat sama si pinkyhair itu? Kalau aku sih pasti akan kujatuhkan dia dengan mendorong mukanya sekuat tenaga.

"Teto,kamu tahu ini siapa kan?" ucapnya ke pirang sahabatnya itu.

"iya, hehehehe" sial, mereka ada dibah pohon yang kutempati. Padahal, sepuluh menit lagi bel tanda waktu istirahat berakhir sudah mau dibunyikan. Lho? Kemana mereka?

"BAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAA!" mereka langsung muncul tiba-tiba trepat di belakangku.

"hah! Huwaa!" gawat! Gara-gara kaget, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan... You know, aku akan JATUH! Gawat, mana aku ada dipuncaknya lagi. Pohon ini setinggi pohon beringin! Dan tingginya 5 meter dan aku ada dipuncaknya!

**BRUK!**

Wahahaha! Aku bebas! Aku sudah mati! Aku tidak bisa ketemu si... emmm... Kalau nggak salah namanya Mi,Miku dan Te,Teto. Iya! Nama mereka berdua Miku dan Teto! Selamat tinggal.. Wahahaha! Oya! Aku lupa bilang salam perpisahan ke Nero-nii, okaa-san, dan otou-san. Maafkan aku dan selamat tinggal...

"ng? Aku masih hidup?" HAH!? Apa yang terjadi?! Oya, aku ingat. Aku jatuh dari pohon ketinggian lima meter menjulang keatas. Bisa bayangkan itu? Lima meter itu setinggi dari lantai sampai ujung atap rumah bertingkat dua yang cukup tinggi. Harusnya kan aku sudah mati. Kenapa masih hidup? Ng? Apa ini di kakiku ada seseorang. Siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalnya. Oya! Aku ingat sepenuhnya! Sebelum aku pingsan Miku dan Teto langsung ikut turun dan memelukku agar aku tak mati berkat mereka. Hiks, baiklah mereka akan resmi menjadi sahabatku. Biarpun aku masih marah sama mereka. Mereka akan kumaafkan bila sudah minta maaf sambil nangis. Eng.. Jangan sahabat deh. Aku jadikan teman akrab aja. Mereka tuh baka banget! Harusnya biarkan aku aja! Harusnya membiarkan aku jatuh supaya mereka tak dapat menggangguku lagi! Uh... Kepalaku masih pusing. Yah, kalau nggak Nero-nii, pasti aku nggak akan meninggalkan kota yang penuh sesak dengan kenangan almarhumah sahabatku, Rin. Yah, kalau mau tahu kenapa ia bisa mati,baca aja flash backnya:

_**Flash back...**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Ne-chan! Tungguin dong!" teriak Rin dengan suara yang nggak terlalu kecil nggak terlalu besar. Mereka hari ini berjanji akan belanja baju.

"iya, cepetan dong!" Ucap Neru membalikkan badannya kearah Rin.

di tengah perjalanan, Rin melihat Neru terus mengarahkan matanya ke toko-toko kue dan cokelat yang punya papan iklan tentang valenntine. Memang, saat itu mereka pergi ke toko bajunya saat Valentine day tiba.

"ada apa Neru-chan?"

"engg... Rin, kamu mau coba nggak bikin cokelat valentine? Aku sih pingin ke Nero-nii"

"boleh, aku nanti mau kasih ke Rinto,sahabat cowokku. Aku ingin berikan cokelat persahabatan untuknya"

Akhirnya, mereka nggak jadi beli baju pada sore itu. Mereka sibuk membuat cokelat Valentine untuk mereka berikan ke orang yang ingin mereka beri. Rin dan Neru memutuskan membeli baju baru untuk mereka sendiri nanti malam.

**malamnya, tepat pada saat mereka pulang..  
**

**20.41 p.m.**

Mereka yang sedang berjalan di gang yang cukup sempit (jalan pintas) harus berhadapan dengan seorang perampok yang berupa om-om.

"Woi anak kecil! Berikan semua barang berharga kalian!"

Secara spontan Neru langsung marah dibilang anak kecil. Maklumlah, biarpun pendeknya kayak anak kelas lima, tapi mereka sudah kelas 2 SMP. Neru langsung menunjuk ke arah perampok tadi dan langsung mencurahkan amarahnya.

"Kamu tuh kalau mau jadi perampok pasang retina mata bener-bener dong! Kami ini kelas DUA SMP!? DASAR PERAMPOK AMATIRAN LEBIH AMATIR DARI PADA AUTHOR AMATIR INI!"#BAK BUK

"HAHAHAHA! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA DONG! KAMU TUH MASIH SD BERANINYA BILANG GITU KE ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA!"Dibilang seperti itu membuat Neru naik pitam. Maka menyala lah kobaran api dari mereka berdua. Karena tak mau jadi abu, Rin pergi mengungsi dibalik semak-semak yang tiba-tiba (?) ada disitu. Mereka terus saling menghina satu sama lain. Huahmm.. Author aja sampai mau tidur. zzzzz...

Momo (OC): wah,authornya ketiduran. Ya sudah aku aja yang gantiin baca ceritanya...

"KAMU ANAK KURANG AJAR! AYO LAWAN AKU!"

"KAYAK KAMU WAKTU KECIL NGGAK KURANG AJAR AJA! AYO, DASAR PENGECUT! BUTA!" Baiklah para pemirsa (si Momo ngikutin host acara tinju atau lebih tepatnya acara berkelahi kayak di tipi-tipi), mereka sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

"hiiyaaat!" wow! Si perampok mulai menyebutkan kaliamat tanda mau menyerangnya. Nggak mau kalah, Neru mengucapkan ...

"meyong" #GUBRAK!

Akhirnya, Neru terkejut melihat temannya terlungkup tanda mau pingsan, mau ditikam dibagian jantung oleh perampoknya. Rin langsung nekat melompat dan membiarkan dirinya tertusuk. Neru tersadar dan langsung menelpon polisi. melihat ada darah mengalir diatas tubuhnya, ia langsung melongo ke atas. Ia terkejut nggak ketulung saat bagian jantung temannya tertembus pisau. Waktu seakan terhenti. Dengan penuh amarah, Neru langsung menghabisi perampok tadi hingga pingsan. sesaat sebelum meninggal, Rin berpesan sesuatu diatas pangkuan Neru.

"kumohon, jangan menangis secara berlebihan... ya Neru... kumohon, jangan bersedih berlarut-larut bila aku meninggal.. uhuk!" darah segar mengucur deras di lukanya dan mulutnya Rin. Neru menangis. Jangan kira ya dia nggak menangis ya. Dulu Neru adalah amak paling cengeng di kota Tokyo. Dan Rin adalah anak paling tegar di kota Tokyo.

"ta,hiks.. tapi.. kamu tahu kan Rin.. huhuhuhu... aku anak nya seperti ini.."

"kumohon..." tangan hangat Rin yang menggenggam tangan Neru seketika menjadi dingin dan terjatuh. Neru bergetar lalu berteriak

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

ending of flash back

Neru POV

Btw, dia siapa? Dia cowok kan? Kalau nggak salah namanya Ka.. BaKaito? Dia terkenal bakanya seantero sekolah. Yah, aku tahu itu. Biarpun aku baru masuk sekolah beberapa minggu yanglalu, aku tahu dari situs belakang sekolah Higashi. Tapi, biarpun baka, dia nggak pernah menyontek saat ulangan biarpun dia nggak belajar. Hmmm.. Anak menarik. Tapi BAKA! HAHAHAHA!

"ng.. Hah! Neru! Kamu sudah sadar!?" eh, dia bangun.

"iya kok dari tadi" jawabku dingin. Tunggu dulu, dari mana dia tahu namaku?

"kamu tahu namaku Neru dari siapa?"

" aku tahu dari Miku dan Teto. Saat itu aku sedang baru mau tiduran di bawah pohon pinus mini tempatmu jatuh, baru tiba-tiba kamu langsung jatuh bersama Miku dan Teto tepat di atasku hingga membuatku sakit perut kram yang luar bisa jadi aku setelah menggendongmu, aku langsung mengambil kursi untuk menunggumu bangun, Miku dan Rin menitipkan surat ini lalu,..."

"yak STOP! Kamu nyerocos gitu mana ku mengerti! Iuh, mana liurmu muncrat lagi! Kamu kayak anak kecil tahu!?"

Dasar menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaaaaan!

"maaf" waduh! Dia memakai sanjata yang tak dapat kutangkis, puppy eyes.

"ya, ya. Btw, itu surat apa sih."

"kan tadi aku sudah kasih tahu. Kalau surat ini..." aku langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan tisu.

"pueh!pueh!" ia langsung membersihkan mulutnya dengan saputang gambar es krim. Ish, sudah besar kok malah sapu tangannya kayak anak TK sih?

kubaca suratnya:

_dari Miku dan Teto_

_pertama, aku (Miku) duluan ya?_

_Neru-chan, maaf ya. Kami sudah membuatmu jatuh dari pohon. karena melindungimu agar tak mati, kami, aku dan Teto mengorbankan satu jari kami. Yah, bukan berarti kami memotong tangan kami. Yang kami maksudkan adalah kami membiarkan dua jari tangan kami patah  
_

**Brak!**

Oh, Miku dan Teto. Aku langsung memalingkan muka. Yah sebelumnya aku mengambil surat dari bakaito sih. Kulirik sedikit Miku dan Teto langsung berlari kearah ku dengan mata bercucuran air mata. Hii.. Aku langsung merinding. Mere.. Mereka MEMELUKKU! OH MY GOD! MEREKA MEMELUKKU! Hatiku yang awalnya beku perlahan-lahan meleleh.

Aku menangis. Ya tuhan, aku menangis! Ini tangis ku yang lama tak kurasakan setelah tiga belas tahun lamanya. Kubalas pelukan mereka dengan tangan yang bergetar mau ikut memeluk..

Setelah sahabatku, Rin, meninggal dibunuh orang, hatiku menjadi sekeras besi. Dan sekarang, besi dihatiku meleleh terkena api persahabatan yang mulai menyala bak obor olimpiade yang baru dinyalakan pelarinya. Aku membalas pelukan mereka. Oh Rin, aku ingin kamu ada disampingku dan iku peluk-pelukan diantara kamai. Tapi kau tak ada. Kaito menangis juga. Dasar anak kecil. Mereka berkali-kali minta maaf. Takut kalau-kalau aku mati. Apakah aku akan memaafkan mereka?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's study!

makasih sudah membaca chapter pertama, dan ini chapter kedua berkisah tentang... #di bungkam

Momo(OC): met baca!

.

.

disclaimer: voca punya Yamaha dan crpton future media. Apakah aku pernah bilang kalau voca punyaku? nggak akan!

.

.

**Pagi hari di rumah Neru..**

Neru POV

"aku berangkat" ucapku pada okaa-san.

"selamat pagi Neur!" Oh, Miku, kupikir siapa. Tunggu dulu! Neur?!

"HAH!? Oh Miku. NAMAKU NERU BUKA NEUR!" teriakku tepat ditelinganya.

Cih! pagi-pagi cari masalah. Aku memang sekarang sudah mulai ikut dalam geng persahabatannya si trio no baka itu. Aku nggak heran mereka dijuluki begitu. Bayangkan, selama setahun ini (aku sudah berada disekolah Higashi selama satu tahun), sedikitnya saat ulangan ada lima mata pelajaran yang mendapat nilai merah. Sedangkan aku tak pernah mendapat satu nilai merah pun saat ulangan ataupun soal-soal di hari biasa.

Aku paling malas kalau denger curhatan mereka yang dapat nilai merah di sekolah. Aku menyesal memberikan nomor handponeku ke mereka bertiga. Hiks harusnya aku nggak memberikannya. Paling-paling nulis curhatnya curhat yang-asli-ga'-penting-amat-gila!. Mereka pasti ngomong kayak gini:

pertama,Miku

"Neru-chan aku dapat nilai merah... huhuhu... ini sudah ribuan kali okaa-san dan otou-san menceramahiku.. HUAA!"

"de el" kujawab singkat. Setelahku menjawab singkat sms darinya, ia menjawabnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi hingga membuatku munyak.

"aku dimarahin ortuku laaaaaamuaaaaa buanget! Coba aku pintar kaya Neru! kalau aku pintar aku bisa ngerjain..." pokoknya panjang banget sampai halaman smsnya jebol.

kedua, Teto

nah, yang ini smsnya singkat, tapi bertubi-tubi.

"Neru,aku dapat nilai merah di sembilan dari sepuluh pelajaran... huhuhu.."

"well?"

"aku dapat hukuman di sita komik Naruto yang sudah kukumpul dari episode satu hingga lima puluh sembilan harus di sita selama sebulan penuh.. huhuhu"

"o.."

"huwaaa! Neru, aku di..." dan yang lainnya ia katakan hingga membuat ku kesal setengah mati.

ketiga, Kaito

Yeah, dia nggak terlalu nyebelin sih, cuma KENAPA KALAU IA DAPAT NILAI MERAH IA MALAH MENYOMBONGKANNYA?! Dasar anak aneh. Setiap dapat nilai merah ia selalu memamerkannya ke padaku. Dia menyakan alamat rumahku ke wali kelasku, lalu datang ke rumahku dan memamerkannya kepadaku.

"Akita, coba lihat, aku dapat nilai merah lho.." ucapnya sambil memegang ke arah kertas ujiannya.

" so what?"

"ini adalah rekor aku sudah dapat nilai nol ke-80! wow! hebat..." bla bla. Pokoknya yang membuatku sebel.

kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku masih berjalan bersama Miku menuju sekolah. Kebetulan kami bertemu Teto. Jadi kami pergi bareng bertiga deh. Di depan supermarket terlihat Kaito sibuk menjilati es krimnya dengan mata merem-melek.

"Kaito! ada es krim di pipimu!" Miku langsung dengan cekatan mengelap es krim yang ada dipipi Kaito dengan cekatan. Hihi, mereka kayak pacaran aja! Muka Kaito kayak kepiting rebus aja! Mukanya merah padam. wekekekeke. Aku ketawa dalam hati.

"Eaa... Enaknya jadi anak muda nih..." Sindir Teto sambil menyenggol Miku dengan senyuman menyindir.  
Miku dan Kaito langsung merah padam karena dua hal: marah dan malu. Sedang Kaito membatu, entah karena apa, Miku langsung memukuli Teto sampai Teto minta maaf.

"UWAAA! AW! AW! AW! GOMINASAI!" ucap Teto saat Miku memukulinya dengan senjata neginya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian ini. Karena takut terlambat, aku meninggalkan mereka yang sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Alhasil, aku datang tepat waktu dan mereka terlambat jadi harus berdiri sambil memegang ember yang penuh dengan air.

**Lunch break...**

"uh.. Tanganku pegal.." keluh Miku sambil mengompres tangannya dengan es yang ia dapatkan dari ruang pkk.

"kamu kira kamu aja! Aku juga tahu!" balas Teto sambil mengambil _garlic bread_nya dari kotak bekal.

"uh.. Perutku sakit.."

"Kamu sih tadi pagi makan es krim. Dasar maniak es krim. Musim dingin gini makan es krim!" ucapan tajam Miku membuat panah meluncur tepat di jantungnya.

Dan aku? Aku hanya diam saja. Malas bicara hal yang tak penting. Oya! Aku baru ingat kalau aku punya lima tiket pergi ke pemandian di Hokkaido 7 hari 8 malam pada tanggal 10 januari, dua minggu lagi. Tepat setelah liburan musim dingin. Brr... Aku merapatkan jaketku lekat-lekat. Salju sudah mulai masuk ke bentoku. Yeah, sebelum salju itu masuk, akusegera menangkisnya. Karena ortuku dan Nero-nii sangat sibuk, (Nero-nii kerja sambilan di sebuah cafe) apa lebih baik aku ajak mereka bertiga? Tapi tiketnya tersisa satu. Kukasih ke Len, sahabatku (sama seperti mediang sahabatku, Rin, ia juga temanku dari kecil).

"kalian nanti kalau ada waktu aku mau ajak kalian ke.." sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanku, Teto langsung aja memutuskan ucapanku.

"WOW! Miss silent sekarang sudah ngomong rupanya!" Apa? Miss silent?

"A..." lagi-lagi ucapanku diputus.

"ganti baterai ya?" kata Miku. Memang aku robot apa?

"aku mau bi.." terputus lagi.. =..=.

"mungkin karena makan sarapannya makanan berenergi kali.." kata Kaito.

"aku mau bicar.."

"ada angin apa nih?"

"angin musim dingin lah!" ucap Kaito.

Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar naik pitam pada mereka bertiga. Ambil kuda-kuda..

"SILEEEENT! MY NAME IS NERU AKITA! NOT NEUR OR MISS SILENT! DAN, BIARKAN AKU BICARAAAAAA! Aku punya tiket untuk masuk dipemandian dihokkaido. dan kalau kalian ingin tahu, disana dijual es krim rasanya melejit ke langit , ada juga garlic bread yang di buat dari roti perancis _number one in the world! A__nd the last, _ada makanan yang semuanya terdapat negi di dalamnya! Kalau kalian nggak mau, kukasih aja ke orang lain!" aku bicara panjang kali lebar. Aku sampai ngos-ngosan menjelaskan ke trio baka.  
begitu ku ceritakan, mereka langsung berbinar-binar.

"KAMI MAAUU!"

"tapi, kalian kan ulangannya selalu mendapat nilai jelek. Nanti kalian remedial lagi" ucapku dengan suara semangat-down.

"wehehehe" mata mereka langsung bersinar.

"ajari kami dong" yek, Miku langsung memelukku. Kudorong langsung pipinya dengan muka kamu-menjijikkan.

"ayolah, kumohon.." Teto ikut-ikutan memelukku.

"Nanti kukasih es krim rasa apa aja deh.." IUH! Kaito ikut memelukku. Haaaah... aku kalah..

"baiklah, nanti hari Sabtu ini datang ke rumahku."

"tapi, aku dan Teto tak tahu di mana rumahmu." ucap Miku memelas

"Aku tahu"

"ya sudah, besok jam sepuluh datang ke rumah ku!" ucapku lalu meninggalkan mereka yang sedang ngerumpi tentang acara _study together _di rumahku.

**esok paginya...**

"Neru, katamu teman-temanmu mau datang kan?" tanya okaa-san

"iya"

**jam 11.30 a.m.**

kok mereka belum datang-datang juga sih? Mungkin ada halangan di jalanan.

**jam 18.45 p.m.**

mungkin mereka datangnya besok. Dasar, nanti akan kumarahi besok. Aku belajar duluan aja deh.

**akhirnya jam 10 malam..**

huahmmm... Aku mau tidur dulu ah. Okaa-san dan Otou -san sudah tidur. Nero-nii juga. Ku tarik selimutku dan..

**ting tong!**

Siapa sih orang gila yang mau datang malam-malam begini.. =..= Aku sudah punya mata panda gini lagi.. uh..

"NERU-CHAN!"

"GYYYAAAAAAA!"

**blam!**

ku kucek-kucek mataku. Hahaha. Mungkin aku kena insomnia, penyakit kurang tidur.

**blak!**

"Akita jahat! Katanya mau belajar bareng..~" kata Kait.. HEH!?

"nga,ngapain kalian ke, kesini!?" ucapku dengan wajah kalian-datang-kesini-tengah malam-kayak setan.

"kan katanya mau belajar bareng!"

"ayo! Mau di ruang yang mana?"

"aku nyelinap lho, Ne-chan, kabur dari rumah soalnya okaa-san dan otou-sanku bilang aku gila kalau aku keluar malam-malam begini." ucap Miku.

Dasar PAGAYARU!

Udah tahu mereka gila kalau keluar malam-malam, malah datang dengan muka watados. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, kuhembuskan pelan-pelan.

" Baiklah, silahkan ke sini.." ucapku tersenyum. Ku tuntun mereka sampai kamarku dan..

"HIYAAAT!" kujitak mereka satu persatu. Mereka langsung meringis kesakitan sambil memegang ubun-ubun mereka yang perlahan-lahan menaik ke atas (benjol).

"apaan sih!" ucap Kaito.

" haaah.. Boleh ku tanya satu hal?"

"boleh" mereka memasang wajah anak kecil.

"kalian baka atau baka banget atau pagayaru?"

"baka banget dong!" mereka menjawab serempak.

" YANG KUMAKSUD JAM SEPULUH PAGI BUKAN MALAM! SEKARANG PULANGLAH! KITA STUDYNYA BESOOOOOK!" kudorong mereka keluar rumahku.

**esok paginya dirumah Neru..**

"huahmm.. ng?" Wah, aku bangun kesiangan. Ng? Saat ku balik badan, di samping kasurku ada...

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" MEREKA ADA DI SAMPINGKU SAMBIL MENGERJAKAN PR MUSIM DINGIN!?

" ah, Neru-chan. Selamat pagi" ucap Miku dengan senyum di ujung bibirnya. Aku hanya memasang muka kaget+takut+terkejut hampir mati.

"nga,ngapain kalian ke sini?"

"lho, katanya kan mau study bareng"

"ya sudah"

"Neru, coba kucirmu twin tails kayak aku sama Miku" ucap Teto saat melihatku mengambil ikatan rambut.

"ta,tapi heeyy!" mereka mengikatku di kursi dan melakban mulutku (persis penculikan) lalu mengikat rambutku seperti Miku. Dan me-make up diriku hingga aku seperti badut.

BAK BUK BAK BUK BUAAK!

**pada saat ujian..(sori deh alurnya kecepetan =,=")**

"kalian sudah belajar pasti bisa!" ucapku menyemangati mereka bertiga yang gugupnya hingga membuat muka mereka membiru total.

"baiklah! Ayo, MiKa! (Mika Kaito) ucapkan ikrar semangat ujian kita!" kata Teto sambil menarik tangan Miku dan Kaito.

"oke, 1, 2, ti.." aku deg-degan saat mereka mengucap ikrarnya, dan ternyata ikrar itu seperti..

"semoga kita bisa." mereka mengucapkannya dengan suara down.

"_semua murid yang mengikuti ujian susulan harap segera ke ruang guru" _memang mereka mengikuti ujian susulan. Yah, itu karena saat mereka mau ujian mereka malah bertarung makan es krim dengan Kaito dan alhasil mereka diare akut.

**di pemandian di Hokkaido...**

"ho,horee! KITA NGGAK ADA YANG DAPAT NILAI MERAH!" teriak mereka serempak.

"tapi kan pas-pasan..." ucapku dingin. Saking senangnya, mereka membawa nilai ujian mereka ke pemandian. Begitulah, mereka lulus dengan peringkat yang sangat... sangat... bisa dibilang pas-pasan.

"Neru, aku ke kamarku dulu ya?" ucap Kaito yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkanku. Hah!? Kenapa aku sekarang sering merasa berdebar-debar ketika Kaito di sampingku atau ketika aku berinteraksi dengannya? Apakah ini bertanda bahwa aku menyukainya?

"Neru!" oh, Kaito kembali kepadaku. Ia terlihat terburu-buru. Miku dan Teto sedang mandi di uforo.

"ada apa?"

ia terlihat malu-malu. Apakah mungkin ia menyukaiku?.. TAK MUNGKIN!

"aku mau mengatakan kalau aku.."

**TBC**

**selesai! sori ya kalau alurnya kependekan! ku tunggu reviewnya!**


End file.
